united_nations_world_councilfandomcom-20200214-history
Chernya
Chernya (officially Chernya United States) is located in the Black sea and it’s surface it’s of 301.338.301.338 km². With 11 million residents it’s the most populous country in Europe . Inside Chernya there are 14 semi-autonomous states, one of them is called Goluzk .Goluzk has 32.675 km², and it’s the largest city in Chernya. The capital of this country is Kalk and it’s located in the center of Chernya. It is the capital of the country and it’s also the most populous city. It’s economy is based in the tourism that provides the nature, and it’s also based in a renewable oil. This renewable oil is made of the palm trees that are normally found in the south of Chernya. It lasts longer and it doesn’t pollute. People from Chernya are Chernya is a perfect destiny for vacations with family, because it has a lot of activities that kids enjoy. It’s funfairs are very popular, because of the amazing attraction. and beaches with black sand and turquoise water. Our great priority will be to be being able to reduce the level of global warming. For this reason we will try to promote much more electric cars in order not to pollute the . We will also try to use solar panels because the electricity that produces is ecological and renewable. Another major change we will apply is not to promote non-renewable products, such as plastic, and to prioritize other reusable or biodegradable products. We want a country so that our future can be calm and healthy We don’t care if the USA increases the taxes of the products they import/export, because our source of welth is tourism and it doesn’t depend on exportions or importions, because it doesn’t affect to our economy. We have taxes in Spain, because their source of wealth is also tourism and they are our competence. we don’t have taxes on any other country because we don’t think it’s necessary to increase the value of products we import or export. Venezuela's economy had been increasing a lot before 1999, but when Hugo Chávez became the president of Venezuela the crisis started, and the economy decreased a lot in a short period of time. Hugo Chávez started his presidency on 1999 and continued being president until he died in 2013. During his presidency the crisis started and the prices were getting high and high really quickly, the hyperinflation started. The problem was that the necessary products like food, water, soap increased its price to the point that Venezuelans couldn’t afford them. Venezuela arrived to a moment that a bottle of water costed 2.600 bolivar (0,44 €) considering that they’re average salary is of 3.100 bolivar (0.53 €) .When your country can’t afford buying the basics items, something must be changed immediately. When Hugo Chávez died, and Nicolas Maduro became the president. But unfortunately the economy in Venezuela hasn’t improve yet. Chernya, our country, is trying to help Venezuela although their problem does not affect our country directly. Chernya is trying to collect money for Venezuela. We have already collected 1.000.000 $ in only two weeks.